Return of the Lost
by RedBlackDoYouHearThePeopleSing
Summary: The lost princess. Who is she? What happened to her? Is she still alive? Celestia and Luna are trying to figure it all out
1. Chapter 1

**My first mlp fic. ENJOY! R and R!**

I woke up on a cloud in a dark room. How I got there, I wasn't sure. Then I recollected the events of last night..

Tia's screams. Luna's tears. Rough teeth grabbing me by the scruff of the neck. Mother and Father's yells.

I was kidnapped. I hugged my wings around me, shivering. I began crying. Little did I know, I was in for a surprise..

But that was ten years ago.

This is now.

I paced the floor of my tower. That was only a vague memory now. I had been locked away in this tower for so called "Safe keeping."

I was only allowed out every eleven years, to bring my lights to Northern Equestria. The last time I left was about four years ago. When I was eleven.

But I want to leave so freaking bad... And I mean for good. To never return to this place ever again.

Who am I? I am Princess Aurora. I don't think you've heard of me. Only a rare few know I exist. But I am held captive by two ponies. Golden is the kindest stallion I've ever met. Also the only stallion I've ever met. He's just got this way of making everypony smile.

All it takes is eye contact. He's such a happy-go-lucky, easygoing and carefree pony.

But Zaeda is a different story. She's cold, cruel and merciless. It makes me feel sorry for Golden. She's his mother. Poor guy...


	2. Chapter 2

Zaeda rapped on my door. I slid back the bolt to let her and Golden in. Little did I know, everything was about to change today.

"So how are you, my little ball of light?" She asked.

"Mother..." I said "Please let me speak."

I hated calling her "mother." But she insisted on it and threatened to torture Golden if I didn't..

"Of course, Aurora, dear!" she said. This whole thing was all an act.

"I want to leave." I said

"Aurora, it's dangerous. YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING!" She yelled. Something odd about her voice. That voice. I knew it from somewhere..

"Sorry I asked..." I said. But I knew I was going to get out of here either way..

Later, when she left the room, Golden came up next to me. He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Aurora, there's something I have to tell you..." He said. His tone was urgent.

"Go ahead" I said boredly.

"Zaeda... She isn't actually my mother" he whispered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"She stole me from my kingdom.." He whispered "The crystal empire.."

"You were a crystal pony?" I asked.

"Prince Goldheart" he said.

I searched his face, unable to believe this. Golden never seemed like a prince..

"All this time.. I thought you were.." I marvelled.

Golden, excuse me, Goldheart nodded.

"And there's something else..." He said. Just then, Zaeda came back.

"Later" he whispered.

It was getting late. Zaeda and Golden went to their rooms. I brushed my teeth and tucked myself in.

I closed my eyes. I thought of Golden. Suddenly I thought of him.. Putting his arms around me, my lips pressed against his.

I quickly banished that thought. Though it seemed almost.. Pleasant. Like I almost actually wanted it to happen..

**Thank you, all my reviewers. I love you! Two chappies in one day. It must be luck..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why does this start to seem a lot like Tangled?! Oh well.. That was a good movie. It could be worse.. Anyway; enjoy.**

**TANGLED PONY STYLE! Ok, no. Maybe.**

I woke up the next day, and crawled out of bed. I did my usual morning routine and practiced that one spell, the one that helped me create the colorful, swirling lights in the sky every eleven years.

My horn glowed with violet energy as bright green auroras gracefully swirled across the room.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Goldheart.

My concentration was broken. The pretty lights stopped.

"Aurora..." he panted "You need to see this.."

I follwed him out the door, half afraid of what I might find.

There was Zaeda. Why was she giving orders to a bunch of changelings?

I frowned.

"Goldheart, we need to leave." I told him urgently.

He nodded.

"Pack some basic things. Then we can leave.."

We both trotted off in opposite directions as I went to my room, and grabbed my favorite spellbook, the moonstone necklace given to me long ago, and my toothbrush.

I rushed out to meet Goldheart in the hallway.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked "You don't have wings.."

He sighed "But you do.."

"I'm not very practiced with them." I informed him carefully.

"Take my hoof." he instructed. I obeyed.

"Now fly!"

I wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"Golden... The flight spell. We have to perform it on you."

He nodded.

"You can do it, Aurora."

I began concentrating my violet energy. Slowly but surely, Goldheart grew wings.

"Now go!" he demanded.

We both took off into the skies, and were gone hopefully before Zaeda would ever find us.


End file.
